Rogue!AU RP
Plot Summaries - Act One (If anyone sees that I messed something up or wants to add in more details that I missed, please do so! ^v^ ~ Echo♡) Chapter One - New Beginnings The story/RP starts off with Rin/Rogue!Echo waking up to find herself in the SAMB, which is going through the season of winter. After realizing how she knocked herself out (crashed to the ground when teleporting to the SAMB's diemention), she decided to search for a city, in which Rin does. Rin ends up staring into a bakery, and gets startled by Time, who traveled to the SAMB to visit. Times gets a bad first impression of the SAMB because Rin threatened to knock his teeth in. After Rin threatened Time, Lavender steps out and is able to get Rin to calm down with a muffin. Rin, after way too much examination for poison on the muffin, eats the muffin in barely five seconds. Noticing this, Lavender invites both Time and Rin inside the bakery. Time offers to by Rin food, Rin accepts, and eats a cupcake. Soon after, Rin leaves to explore the SAMB. Lavender, after shopping for a while, leaves to his home, an abandoned warehouse. Rin soon decided to try to find shelter from the snow, and ended up at Lavender's home. Soon realizing that the warehouse was already taken, Rin goes to leave. Before she can, a guy (Cosmic) grabs her arm and questions Rin. Rin freaked out and started to scream and try to fight Cosmic (failing to get free of his grip). Time, who was walking nearby, hears the screaming and runs over. After a bit of more screaming from Rin (who hates being touched), eventually Rin is able to calm down due to the help of her deceased brother's spirit. Rin answers Cosmic's questions of what she was doing, and he lets her go. Time offers Rin to take her to a hotel with him, and Rin accepts the offer. The next day, Time and Rin overhear there is a SAMB meeting. Secretly, Rin decides that it's an opportunity to pickpocket, and agrees to come with Time to the meeting. During the start of the meeting, Lavender tries to get Rin to come and talk with him and his gang. Refusing, Rin quickly sneaks off. While Rin thinks Cosmic's back is turned and no one is watching, she quickly pickpockets a person of their wallet and another person of their watch. Cosmic loudly points this out, and Rin runs off with the stolen items. Cosmic attempts to chase after Rin, but had to stop to talk to Time, accidently giving Rin a bit of time to go into hiding (in which at that point Rin had teleported herself into a different street). Cosmic then runs off to find Rin, as he is very experienced in catching criminals. Time and Lavender go and try to find Rin themselves, as they both realized Rin would be in trouble. The two guys found Rin pretty quickly, but also alerted Cosmic of Rin's position. Rin attempted to escape again, but failed, and was dragged back to the SAMB meeting by Cosmic. Then the trial started of what Rin's punishment would be. The trail, in short summary, was mostly Cosmic pointing out valid facts and then seeing if anyone could defend Rin. Hitan (Cosmic's friend) suggested that Rin explained on why she stole the items and why she was there/who she was. This reveals that Rin is from a different dimension away from the SAMB, and that she ran away from that dimension because the ruler she worked under (Creator) was corrupt and wanted to use Rin as a puppet due to Rin's reality manipulation. Remembering this, Rin partly freaks out and has a slight panic attack that ends shortly after. As punishment, it is decided that Rin would have to do community service. Time and Lavender volunteer to help, as it would allow them to get to know Rin better. Time and Rin introduces themselves to the SAMB, and the SAMB meeting ends. Hitan and Cosmic warn both Rin and Time about finding shelter before nightfall, and Rin goes off to walk around while Time stays to talk to Cosmic and Hitan. Lavender leaves as well. Eventually, everyone is split up for a very brief amount of time before Time runs into Rin who is debating if she should parkour up a building. And which she does so, and Time follows after her up the building. When both are up on the building, one of Lavender's gang members, Tigger, joins them on the building. Characters (MBers)- (People involved in RP are allowed to edit their character's summary. Please do, I'm horrible at explaining characters ~ Echo) Rin/Echo - A 5'4 girl with black, short-cut hair (side bangs are long) and strange, neon green eyes with bright magenta specks. Her eyes are somewhat narrow, but not by much. She wears an over-sized, thick jacket that buttons up (the sleeves are extremely long and tattered at the ends), black jeans, and grey boots. Under the jacket she wears a black tank-top. Rin also wears a black scarf that is torn up at the ends. The visable end of the scarf floats in a way. Her clothing looks worn out from usage. She is very distrustful of people/strangers, often using threats and yelling as a defense. She often tries to run away from danger or punishments. Rin hates being touched, especially on her arms, shoulders, neck, wrists, hands, and back. Rin is able to communicate with the spirits of her deceased siblings. Rin has a cowlick, rather than a curl. Rin is a very distant character towards others, keeping herself very far from people. She often glares at others, and constantly mutters and mumbles. Her skin is olive, and Rin has multiple scars that are hidden under her jacket. Rin is unable to feel heat or coldness, which is bad because she doesn't know when her body is over-heating or below freezing. Rin's voice is rather quiet and mumbling mostly, but Rin can get very loud and shrill when yelling. If she was to use her normal voice (in which she does when around people she is comfortable with or alone), it would sound nice and silvery to the ear. Although, sometimes Rin's voice sounds honeyed, which can cause a lot of mistrust. Rin can get rather impatient with others. As well, Rin has a hard time speaking, and gets frustrated when she can't find words to say or says something incorrect. Rin often insult and scold herself for her own actions. Rin's teeth are tinted silver, and Rin can even chew up batteries. Rin needs to eat batteries to prevent her immune system from shutting off, and the batteries help her stay awake. It is unknown on why batteries have those effects on her. Her Narrator views her as somewhat a chaotic good with a habit of insulting others (maybe a chaotic neutral. Her Narrator is not good with alignments). Rin likes to draw like SAMB/Orig!Echo, but can't express her love for it as much. Rin also likes to write (edgy) poems, which are rather okay in quality. Rin can be either extremely vague and dodgy or painfully straightfoward. Rin as well has poor impulse control. Powers - Reality manipulation/coding, generating/manipulating electricity, future seeing (dreams), devineation (only can talk to siblings' spirits), spell casting, wip Lavender - A light purple haired boy with darker purple eyes and pale skin. He stands at 5'7 or 5'8(I haven't decided yet) and wears a purple coat with a hood, purple gloves, black pants, and black boots. He also wears a fancy, white long sleeved shirt that's buttoned up with cuffs and a collar. In the middle of the collar is a small pink ribbon that's in a bow shape, which is a constant reminder of a friend he's lost. Lavender is a calm, collected, and friendly individual who's very observant and likes tea and books. He usually likes to avoid conflict, but tries to find a peaceful way of ending it without being a pushover and will fight if he has to, especially if someone attacks one or more of his closest friends, like his gang, for example. Actually, he will skip his peacemaker tendencies if this does happen. Lavender is very protective of his gang and likes to know where they are at all times. This is both because they are all his close friends and that a gang member in his early gang was killed in his distant past. He never wants that to happen again, hence why he's so protective of his current gang. He also has a British accent. Make of that as you will. Time - Time will try to work on this soon :P Cosmic - See Cosmic. Why does the narrator not put his information on here? Well, for one, he has a weird personality. Second, he types a lot. Everyone else's OCs would have their content dominated. So yeah. Espectro- They are an slightly-below-average heighted person, presumably in their late teens. Espectro's skin is a dark creamy color, without going all the way to tan. It looks like they have heterochromia due to their right eye having an intense blue iris and the left one being pure red color. They have short black hair which partially covers the blue eye with bangs, and the strands that come from the temples (only long part) fall all the way over to their chest. Espectro sports a fake ponytail clip-on, which makes it seem like they've got long hair. Their outfit is in darker, dulled colors. A bright pink scarf is the main thing that stands out from their clothing. They wear a gray long-sleeved shirt and loose pants, which in their xreator's opinion, both look like pieces of pajamas. The pants are a very dark purple color but have a slight violet sheen in strong lights. Espectro's personality is, at its best, somewhat whimsical and random. They have a thing for talking a lot about everything that pops into their mind. More to be specified. Characters (OCs and Gang Members)- Rai Hitan Lillian Tsukiakari Tigger North Silence Jay Malachi Ivy Sunny Dolphin Trivia Stuff - (Anyone can add to this) * The creator of the character Rin gave Rogue!Echo the name Rin due to reading the shortening of Rogue!Echo (R!E) as Rie or Rin. Later, after declaring that the Character's name is Rin(full name is Rin Rie Archer), the creator of the character found out that Rin meant Cold or Severe, which was very ironic. Art of this AU- Anyone can add art! ^v^ Category:Roleplays